Into the Past, Present , and Future
by PINKandBROWN22
Summary: What happens when u combine 7 people from the past, a roomfull of people from the Present, then 7 kids from the future? Find out as the people from the pa present find out what their future is. Discountined, message me if you would like to take over story


**A/N: Okay This is my first fanfiction. I dont know if it will be any good. PLEASE review to tell me if I should continue. I think i'll only continue if people like what I write. Thanks For your time!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Characters**

"Okay everybody, today we will start to learn how to stun people…" Harry said. Harry and the rest of the DA were in the room of requirements for their meeting. Harry started talking more about the stunning spell, when all of a sudden there was a bright blue light coming from the ceiling

___________________________________________________________________________________-

"Come on James!" yelled a petite red headed girl. "If we don't hurry up well miss the train!"

"I'm coming Lily, don't get cranky just because not everyone is as fast of a packer as you are." Shouted James.

Lily and Albus Potter, Rose and Hugo Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and Scorpius Malfoy had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for James for the last 15 minutes. It was already 10:15 and they still had to Floo to Kings Cross to make the 11:00 train to Hogwarts.

Even though Teddy wasn't a blood relative, the Potter-Weasley clan treated him like one. Scorpius was staying with the Potters for the last month of summer because he was best friends with Albus and Hugo, and also Lily's boyfriend. Unlike the rest of his family, Scorpius wasn't in Slytherin.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready!" Yelled James.

As he ran down the stairs, with his trunk in one hand a brown package in another, he tripped over his own feet and landed at the bottom of the stairs. All of a sudden, there was an explosion and a blue light consumed them all.

Many of the members of the DA started to yell when 7 bodies came out of the ceiling and onto the ground.

Before anyone could act a small red-headed girl stated to yell at a black-headed boy.

"YOU STUPID BLOODY IDIOT, WHAT THE BLOODY EFFING HELL DID YOU DO!" the girl screamed, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

The poor boy looked very frightened and looked down at his shoes.

"I-I d-d-dint mean t-to, I j-just t-tripped, then m-my project m-must have b-broke." He said sheepishly

"Wait, what project." The girl said. "James….. WHAT PROJECT!!!"

"W-well, Uncle George just invented this new powder and he gave me some to try, but it didn't work. So I've been experimenting with it and I thought if I added Pixie powder it might work, so when I fell it must have, um, taken us, er, here." He said, still looking at his feet.

"um, excuse me but who the hell are you and what are you doing here." Asked a boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes and wire-rimmed glasses.

"Well I'm James, James Sirius Potter, the oldest of the potters, and the leader of the 3rd Generation Maurders." Told the boy with messy black hair, warm hazel eyes.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, the second Potter and the brains of the 3rd Generation Maurders," Said the boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes. "And I have been told that I look just like my dad."

"My name is Lily Luna Potter, I'm the youngest of the Potters, and I've been told I look exactly like my grandmother." Told the girl that had Bright red hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my younger brother Hugo Weasley, and every one tell us we look just like are parents." The girl the bushy brown hair and brown eye. And she pointed to her a boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes to let them know that was her brother.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm currently in Aurro training, but I will finish it up in a few weeks." Said the boy with green hair and blue eyes, but then his hair turned bright blue.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy-"

Everyone from the DA gasped at the name.

"I'm NOT in Slytherin, and I'm nothing like my father, also I'm Lily's boyfriend." Told the kid with bleach blood hair and gray eyes.

There was a long, silent pause, and then Lily spoke up

"Oh, and where from the year 2028"

There was another long silent pause

"Are you telling us your from like 30 years in the future!?" Harry asked.

"Wait what year is it?"

"1998"

"Oh, shit!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me if i'm doing a good job!**


End file.
